


Scarlet Roses, Wilted Roses

by Livelovelupin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (!!!!), M/M, Valentine's Day, and post full moon feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:23:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22776277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livelovelupin/pseuds/Livelovelupin
Summary: Remus and Sirius absolutely do not do Valentine's day.They don't.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 52





	Scarlet Roses, Wilted Roses

“The red bed sheets are a little too on the nose, don’t you think?” Sirius whispers as he emerges from beneath the invisibility cloak, flushed and panting.

Remus, to his credit, is not even startled when Sirius emerges out of nowhere. He makes room for Sirius to get in next to him in the too-tiny infirmary bed, and smiles. “Poppy seems to think they are appropriate.”

Sirius snorts. “It’s creepy. Like Dracula-would-like- it-in-here creepy, you know?”

Remus hums as he rests his head on Sirius’ chest, getting more comfortable.

“You tired?”

“Yeah.”

“Ok. I just need point zero five seconds of your time.”

“If this has anything to do with Valentine’s day, I will--”

“Happy Valentine’s day, Re. I love and adore you, blah blah.” Sirius fixes the pillows behind them so that they’re sitting instead of lying down. “Open your eyes! I wanna show you something.”

Remus does, and raises an eyebrow. Sirius smiles, dazzling and bright, before reaching into his sleeve and wearing an expression of faux nervousness. “So, you know, I have to be really precise if I want this to work.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Super precise and accurate.”

“Yes?”

“Really, really--”

“Sirius.”

“Okay, okay. Can I at least get a kiss good luck? I think I deserve a kiss good luck. Need all the luck I could get, mind you,” says Sirius, smirking slyly.

Remus complies (to his own delight, really).

“Drum roll please, good sire.”

“No.”

“But--”

“No.”

Sirius scowls, “Well, now it won’t be nearly as impressive--” Sirius pauses a few seconds, before pulling out the saddest looking rose out of his shirt sleeve, blood-red, almost as deep s the charmed bed sheets. “Ta da!”

Remus, despite himself, can almost feel his cheeks turn red. “I thought we weren’t going to do Valentine’s day,” he murmurs, taking the rose from Sirius.

“Well, you see Remus, dearest, I was walking through the forbidden forest, as one does, and I stumbled across this sad, sad looking rose, and I thought it wouldn’t count as ‘doing Valentine’s day’ if what I gave you was a limp and, y’know, sad rose.”

“Sublime logic, Siri.”

Sirius beams, right dimple showing. “Of course, Rem. Also! Chocolate.” Sirius, from the same shirt sleeve, takes out a huge heart shaped chocolate box, with ‘Happy Valentine’s Day, Lily!’ written on in messy handwriting. “You see how this doesn’t count, yes?”

“They are Lily’s rejection chocolates?”

“No. James didn’t even give her these; chickened out last minute.”

“How chivalrous of him,” Remus says, a chocolate heart already in his mouth.

“How stupid of him, you mean, I think she would’ve accepted them.”

“Happy Valentine’s day, love,” Remus says. “I got you a red teddy bear.”

“You didn’t.”

“I promise I did. Been under my bed since last Saturday. I forgot that the full moon would be on the 13th, though.”

“Well,” Sirius begins as he once again fixes the pillows behind them, so they could lie down once again, “At least it wasn’t on the 14th.”

“Yay!” Remus says, dryly. Sirius kisses his forehead.

“You must be exhausted, love. Sleep.”

“If Poppy finds you here in the morning, she will murder you.”

“Judging from the stupid bed sheets, Rem, I think she would appreciate the romance.”

“Har-har, Black.”

“Sleep!”

“You know,” Remus says, “I think this is the best Valentine’s day ever.”

“How could it not be, Rem? I’m in it, aren’t I-- Ouch! I’m sorry, only joking, love.”

“Best be, Sirius.”

“We’re going on a belated Valentine’s day thing next Saturday, okay? This doesn’t count.”

“But what if I want it to count?”

Sirius bites his lip. “It can count. Okay, rephrasing: we’re going on a second Valentine’s day thing next Saturday, deal?”

Remus smiles and gets closer to Sirius. “Deal.”

“Maybe I’ll get you a less ugly rose.”

“Maybe I can finally get myself a less pretentious boyfriend.”

“Hey!”

“I love you, Sirius. Happy Valentine’s.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (belated) Valentine's Day, lovelies!


End file.
